Team Phantom: Together Again
by Girl of the Graveyard
Summary: Now after 14 years Team Phantom, is back in action. But it's the new generations turn! Join them as they discover themselves, each other, and their past. Dedicated to my Great friend Shabahh. Rated for character death, and possible blood. No Flames.
1. The start of rainy days

Hi every one, well this is my first published fic so I'll take all the help I can get.

I just want to thank my friends….shabahh….Opt1mus…. and jag111888 You guys rock!

Also thank you to Phantomfan and Lady-moth for submitting their characters….

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or the song "Breakaway".

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Grew up in a small town

And when the rain would fall down

I'd just stare out my window

Dream'n of what could be

And if I'd end up happy

I would pray

Trying hard to reach out

But when I tried to speak out

Felt like no one could hear me

Wanted to belong here

But something felt so wrong here

So I prayed I could break away

I'll spread my wings

And I'll learn how to fly

I'll do what it takes

Till I touch the sky

And I'll make a wish

Take a chance

Make a change

And break away…

Out of the darkness

And into the sun

But I won't forget

All the ones that I love

I'll take a risk

Take a chance

Make a change

And break away…

Want to feel the warm breeze

Sleep under a palm tree

Feel the rush of the ocean

Get on board a fast train

Travel on a jet plane

Far away and Breakaway

Buildings with a hundred floors

Swinging round revolving doors

Maybe I don't know

Where they'll take me but

Gotta keep movi'n on movi'n on

Fly away break away

I'll spread my wings

and I'll learn how to fly

Though it's not easy

to tell you goodbye

I gotta take a risk

Take a chance

Make a change

And break away

Out of the darkness

And into the sun

But I won't forget

The place I come from

I gotta take a risk

Take a chance

Make a change

And break away

Breakaway…

Breakaway…

AJ Fenton sat in the back of the family SAAB. She stared out her window; the streams of water reminded her of all the sadness that she felt. Her and her family were moving to a town called Amity Park, a loon town in her opinion.

AJ's mom, Austin, and her father, Jake, had grown up there and thought it would be a good idea for them to live there as well. AJ hardly cared for the town, from what she herd, it was a city crawling with ghosts. Just more responsibility for her and her siblings…Envey and Josh.

Envey was the peacemaker, and was an easy person to make friends with. She had black hair, light skin, and brown eyes. She wore dark blue pants with tan vine designs all over them, and a shirt with dark blue and black, thick stripes going across the front and back, with black shoes. Josh was the funny one; he could always make you laugh in any situation, good or bad. He had dark brown hair, blue eyes, and light skin. He wore black jeans, a red shirt with the words ROCK in black and two flaming guitars underneath it and a black jacket, he also wore black shoes. AJ was the shy, quiet one. But she was also the odd one as many would say.

Envey, Josh, and AJ were triplets. So usually triplets have the same looks. Envey and Josh were sort of the same in that department, but AJ was not. She, on the other hand, had natural white hair, with pale skin. But her eyes were what made her stand out. One was the most beautiful lime green you would ever see, but the other was a dangerous dark forest green. AJ wore a black mini skirt, a white long sleeve shirt, and black boots that buckled up to her knee.

"AJ you all right?" asked Envey

She didn't reply.

"AJ?" she asked again

"Huh?"

"You alright?"

"Oh", she rubbed her eyes, "Yeah I'm fine", she turned her attention back to what was outside her window.

"You're still upset aren't you?"

"Yeah", she said quietly, "Yeah I am".

Envey left it at that. Not long before moving, AJ had gotten the most horrible news anyone could get. Her wonderful boyfriend Evan Smith, was killed in a car crash. She tried to move on but it wasn't as easy as it seemed. AJ had gone into a deep depression, she had eventually gotten through it, but it still affected her every now and then.

One remedy she found was beating the snot out of any ghost that crossed her path. AJ was a pleasant person, but you never, ever wanted to cross that invisible line. Or she'd make you remember it.

Another unique trait to the three siblings was that they were the new generation of halfas. A human with ghost powers was one way to describe it.

AJ Phantom, Envey Phantom, and Josh Phantom. The children of Austin Phantom, who was twin sister to Danny Phantom. They had decided on their own to keep the original name and costume design. They did it to keep the legacy going. It was very important to all three, and it, made Austin proud.

AJ sighed. She was seriously board. She awaited to hear the words, "were there". She took Josh's wrist, and looked at his wrist watch; 11:30. She let go. Josh was so caught up in his video game on his PSP to notice what she had done.

"Are we there yet?" She asked

"Not yet", her mother replied, not taking her eyes from her laptop.

"And that means?" asked Josh, still caught up in his game.

"About five minutes", Austin replied.

"'Bout time", said AJ.

Austin smiled.

"Trust me you guys will love it here", said their father.

The triplets exchanged sarcastic looks.

AJ leaned her head against the cold glass of her window. It was still raining outside which made AJ curious as to how they were going to unpack with out getting them selves and their stuff wet.

Envey seemed to have read her mind, which was normal with twins and triplets.

"So just as curious question, how are we gonna get our stuff unpacked in this kind of weather?"

"Guess we'll see when we get there", Austin replied.

"Right", Envey said quietly.

"Speaking of which", said Jake, "Were here".

AJ saw a sign go by saying, "Amity Park, a great place to live!"

'We'll see about that", she thought.

Review Please! No Flames! Also sorry about the shortness…


	2. Broken Memorys

Chapter two

BROKEN MEMORYS

"Once the place is fixed up a bit it won't look so bad", said Austin.

"Says you", AJ mumbled.

"So when are we starting school?" asked Josh, placing a box on the kitchen counter.

'Who cares', AJ thought to herself.

"Tomorrow", Austin replied searching through the box.

"Really that early?"

"Yep…so you three will have to get your stuff ready".

"Yay", AJ said glumly.

Josh groaned; Austin gave him a stern look.

He sighed and mumbled to himself as he walked out the front door.

Later that night AJ sat on the wood floor in her room. She was unpacking a few of her boxes, trying to find her backpack and her cell phone that had accidentally gotten packed.

-----------------

She suddenly stumbled upon a box that she didn't remember looking through. She tore off the tape and opened the dusty lid. She gasped.

Inside were pictures of her and Evan. She reached in and pulled out a picture that was taken at the town carnival. Evan was giving AJ a piggy back ride. They were both smiling brightly; AJ couldn't remember the last time she smiled like that.

_Flashback_

"_Evan, your gonna drop me!" AJ yelled playfully._

"_You know I wouldn't let that happen", he replied._

"_How do I know that's true?" She asked_

"_Because of a few reasons"._

"_Yeah, like what?"_

"_Well, I guess I just love you to much"._

"_Oh cute Romeo", she said smiling._

_He smiled back, letting her down; he took her by the hands._

"_I hope you know that I will always be with you no matter what happens…I promise"._

"_Course", she replied quietly._

_End Flashback_

Tears started running down her pale cheeks. All the rage and sadness seemed to build up inside her. It didn't feel as if a dark cloud hung over her. Instead, it felt as if she was actually inside that cloud, apart of it. And every time it rained, it would just be her tears.

"YOU PROMISED!" she yelled at the photograph.

Then out of fury, she threw the picture at the wall, shattering it to pieces. She put her face into her hands, "You promised", she said again.

Getting up, she threw herself onto her bed; Sobbing onto her pillow.

------------

"DAD!" Katie Fenton called down to her parent's lab.

The reply that came sounded like a hard thud, followed by the sound of falling tools. She walked down the stairs and peaked around the corner. There, she saw her dad, Danny Fenton, backing away from the Fenton Flyer, holding the top of his head with one hand.

He looked at her sternly. "Katie, how many times have I told you, don't yell down the stairs", he said still rubbing his head.

"Sorry", she replied innocently, coming from around the corner.

"I swear, if I bump my head on one more thing, I'm gonna have a permanent mark".

Katie laughed.

"Oh you think that's funny?" he said, tackling her down to the floor, tickling her stomach.

"Okay…I…GIVE!" she yelled through gasps of laughter…and air. Danny stopped and put his hands in the air. "I am once again victorious", he shouted.

"Having fun?"

Danny looked over to the stairs and saw his wife, Sam Fenton, standing against the wall with her arms crossed. "Um I…", stuttered Danny.

"Smooth dad", Katie said, getting off the floor.

Katie, like her dad, was a fun loving type person. Her long, smooth, blonde hair and violet eyes made her one of the populars at her school, Casper High. Her attire included a pink mini skirt, white tank, and a long sleeve, jean, cut-off jacket.

"Yeah, smooth dad", Said Sam smirking at Danny.

He rolled his eyes, and turned his attention back to the Fenton Flyer. After a few moments Danny sighed and closed the hood.

"Oh well, I guess I'll figure it out tomorrow", said Danny streaching. Sam looked at her watch.

"Katie you and your brother need to get to bed, you two have school in the morning".

"Okay", Katie replied, walking up the stairs.

"We'd better get to bed too", said Sam.

"Yeah", replied Danny putting his arm around Sam's shoulders.

"GIVE ME THAT!" They herd come from upstairs.

Danny and Sam sighed and walked up the stairs together.

"Ah, the wonders of parenthood", said Danny.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. A New Day

Chapter Three

(5:30 a.m.)

AJ woke the next morning to a sound we all know and fear, a monster called the alarm clock. She searched for the snooze button, knocking a few items off her night stand in the process.

Finally, she found the button and turned off the alarm. She stretched and yawned, opening her eyes.

Sitting up, she looked around. It was still dark outside, but a bit of light was starting to come through.

Then she noticed the picture she had thrown, still laying on the floor. But something was off. There was the picture, the frame, and the broken glass, but there was also a piece of paper lying under the photo.

Curious, she got up and went over to the broken memory. She knelt down and scooted away the chips of glass. Picking up the paper, she read,

_Dear AJ,_

_I just wanted to let you know how much I truly love you and much I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you._

_This was my favorite picture of them all, so I decided I would put this letter with it. And AJ I know if anything did happen to me it would seem as if I had gone against my promise, but I will always be with you in your heart. So if anything does happen to me, I want you to move on, because I will always love you…forever._

_Love, Evan_

AJ finished reading the letter, but for some reason she didn't cry. Strangely she felt at ease.

AJ had gone over the letter a few more times, but soon realized she had to get ready for school. So she got dressed in her regular attire, brushed her teeth, combed her hair, put some dark eye shadow on, and was now sitting at the table eating cereal.

Envey was also in the kitchen, making her and Josh some toast.

"Hey Avy?" Josh asked as he walked into the kitchen holding a newspaper.

"What?" She replied

"Weren't you looking for a job?" He asked

"Eh, sort of".

"Oh well, there's a job opening at a cafe' down the street", he said placing the newspaper on the table for AJ to see.

"How do you know it's down the street?" Asked Envey

"Map quest", Josh replied.

"I guess I'll ask before school starts", said AJ, sliding the paper back to Josh.

"Well, why don't you go right now, it might take you a while to walk there, get the application, and get to school on time", said Envey.

AJ checked her watch, "Yeah your right".

AJ put her dishes in the sink, and then ran back upstairs to get her backpack. Once she had all her stuff gathered up, she went back into the kitchen.

"Bye", she said to Envey, giving her a short hug.

"See you at school", she said to Josh, giving him a small kiss on the cheek.

"See ya later", they replied in unison.

AJ took the map that Josh had gotten from map quest, and headed out the door into the cool morning.

"826, 828, 830… here it is", said AJ.

She stopped in front of a little building, perfect size for a café. She looked up at the name above the entrance.

"Cemetery Café…odd name".

She stepped through the entrance. The inside was well decorated. The walls were a medium shade of red; the floor was hard wood, that seemed so polished you could see your own reflection. The furniture included black leather seats, light colored wood tables, and black stools, and a cream colored candle was placed in the middle of each table. The lights were dimmed to give it a comfortable feeling, and had a very strong smell of espresso.

After admiring the decoration, AJ walked up to the counter.

A woman, probably in her late teens, was behind the counter, filling up coffee cups one by one.

"Um…excuse me", said AJ.

The woman turned around and saw AJ. "Oh, hold on a sec.", she replied politely. Turning back to the coffee, she picked up two of the cups and set them down at a table two people were sitting at. Afterwards, the woman walked back behind the counter.

"What can I get for ya?" she asked

"Well actually I was wondering if I could get an application", AJ replied.

"Oh sure", the woman replied, reaching into a drawer pulling one out; she handed it to AJ.

"Thanks", said AJ.

"No problem", she replied.

"Can I bring this in later, I have to get to school", she asked.

"Yeah, if you like, you can just bring it in afterwards", replied the woman.

"Okay I'll do that", said AJ.

"Alright, see ya later".

"You too".

AJ walked through the door; then folded her application, tucking it away safely, inside her backpack.

The sun was now up, and was peaking through the tall buildings. The rain that had fallen the day before, was now ice on the ground; it was so cold out, you could see the warm breath that escaped your lips. AJ put her backpack on, and started in the direction of Casper High.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

**HOPE YOU LIKE IT, SORRY FOR THE WAIT.**

**R&R, NO FLAMES.**


	4. The Newbie

I've been forgetting to say this.

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or Mapquest.

Claimer: I do own all characters not originaly accociated with the show.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Four

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh come on", AJ said impatiently, checking her watch.

"Yeah these cross-walks take forever around here", came a voice.

AJ quickly looked to her left, she saw a boy, probably about her age, standing a few feet away from her.

"Sorry didn't mean to scare ya", he said.

"No it's okay', she replied.

"I'm Anndy", he said, reaching out his hand.

She took it, "I'm Avy Jade, but everyone calls me AJ for short", they let go.

"AJ…I like it".

"Glad you approve", she said.

He smiled, and then continued to push the cross-walk button.

AJ looked at him. He was dressed in black pants, a black shirt that had a red X that went from his shoulders down to the bottom of his shirt, and a black coat that went to his ankles.

AJ wore a similar black coat, but girls of course.

His bangs covered a small part of his right eye, and the rest of his hair was smoothly combed down, and followed the direction of his bangs. And his eyes were a medium shade of blue.

"Bout' time", said Anndy, as the cross-walk finally signaled for them to cross.

AJ just smiled, and also started across the street.

"So your new around here aren't you?" he asked

"That obvious?" she asked

"A little", he replied.

"Great", she mumbled.

On the rest of the way to Casper high, AJ and Anndy talked non stop, and were still talking until they reached the front steps of the school.

"Well this is Casper High, and all of its boringness", said Anndy, him and AJ walking through the door.

The inside was as typical as any other high school. People talking amongst each other, others on the verge of screaming because of not being able to open their lockers, and then there was the in crowd. Everyone seemed to part like the red sea as they walked through the hallway. But AJ didn't move, there wasn't a reason too.

As the group past, a girl bumped into her, purposely.

"Watch it", the girl yelled, popping a bubble of gum in AJ's face, and then walking away with her group.

'Do that to me again and I'll shove that gum down your throat', AJ thought to herself, 'Tell me to watch it'.

"Anyway…is your locker anywhere around here? AJ asked

"Yeah, just around the corner", he replied, "where's yours?"

"Um…", AJ paused. She took her backpack off her shoulder and set it on the ground; she pulled out her schedule and returned her backpack to her shoulder.

"486, is my locker number", she said.

"Really?" he asked

"Um…", She looked back at the schedule; the numbers 4-8-6, clearly typed in the corner. "Yeah", she finished.

"Follow me then", he said.

Slightly confused, AJ obeyed and followed him. They went around the corner that Anndy had said his locker was located.

Suddenly, he stopped in front of a locker, the numbers 488 at the top.

"This is my locker", he said then pointing to another locker one away from his. She walked up to it, 486 at the top of it.

"Thanks", she said.

He smiled and shrugged.

After AJ had put all of her junk inside her locker, she and Anndy walked to math class. Once they'd entered the room, Anndy went ahead and sat in his usual seat.

AJ on the other hand, walked up to the teacher, who was seated in his at his desk.

"Um…", she said quietly, but loud enough for him to hear.

The teacher looked up at her, he apparently was so caught up in his book, that he hadn't noticed her walk up.

"Can I help you?", he asked

'No duh', AJ thought to herself.

"I'm new", she replied.

"Oh," he said, getting up from his desk, and walking over to a table, papers scattered everywhere. He picked up an old math text book, and walked back over to AJ handing it to her.

Suddenly, the bell rang, and all the chatty students found their seats.

"I'm Mr. Fredrick, by the way", the teacher said to AJ, "Are you Miss Avy Jade Fenton? He asked

"Yeah", she replied.

"Okay then", he said, "Class can I get your attention please".

'Oh great', she thought.

"We have a new student joining us; this is Miss Avy Jade Fenton".

'Fenton?' thought Anndy

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I have to be honest I don't really like this ch., I had to take a few things out. So some of it may have seemed fast paced.

But I hope you liked it, anyway.

Oh, and someone asked who the new characters were. AJ, Envey, and Josh are Austin's kids. Austin is supposed to be Danny's twin sister. I've used her in a few of my fics. I know it seems like a weird name for a girl, but I liked it to much to care. :D R&R!


	5. The first encounter

Well I hope you guys like this one. I think I enjoy this one the most so far.

So read on...

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom, or the show fear factor.

Claimer: I do own all characters not originaly accociated with the show.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Five

-----------------------------------------------------------

12:05 Lunch Period…

AJ sighed as she waited in line for her "mystery lunch". Her eyes scanned the cafeteria, looking for Envey and Josh. But there were too many people walking around.

But she did manage to find Anndy. He was sitting at one of the tables, his fingers were taping his red tray. He was looking back at her, as if trying not to lose her in the sea of people.

She waved; he waved back.

Then, 3 girls, obliviously populars, sat down at the table. But a fourth girl sat right next to Anndy. He saw them sit down, but he didn't seem to mind.

Course, AJ wasn't too surprised at that. Her best friend, Stephanie at her old school, was a cheerleader.

Then, just for fun, AJ pointed to a food item to see how Anndy would react. At first, he didn't get it. But then it clicked. He did a gagging impression.

She moved to the next item. He did thumbs up, so she took some. They did it until she got to the last choice; which she deiced on her own. It was either cow barf or dog food.

AJ walked over to the table where Anndy was sitting, and sat down next to him.

"I wonder if that food is good enough for Fear Factor," Said AJ.

"Probably", Anndy replied.

AJ looked around some more. Envey and Josh had to be around somewhere. Suddenly, a blue smoke emitted from AJ's mouth.

'Ghost sense? I don't see anything', thought AJ.

"Um…I forgot something in my locker I'll be right back", said AJ.

"Okay", replied Anndy.

She just smiled, and walked out the cafeteria doors, and into the hallway. Anndy watched her leave.

She didn't know what she was looking for; well she knew she was looking for a ghost, but where?

She looked behind her, no one.

She looked in front of her, empty.

She looked to both sides, deserted.

She smiled, it had been a while since she had done this. Putting her arms over her head she cried, "I'm going ghost!"

Two rings appeared around her waist, turning her white shirt and black mini-skirt into a black and white hazmat suit.

A white mini-skirt was placed over black pants, along with white boots, gloves, and a white collar. A grey belt was placed sideways around her waist, and a white stripe went from a small part of her shoulders, down the middle, and ended at her belt; While the rest of her shirt was black.

Her initials AP were placed in the middle of the white stripe on her shirt.

Then her natural snow white hair, turned to pitch black with dark blue streaks and her dark green eye turned dark blue, and her bright green eye turned a light blue.

She lowered her arms, and looked around. The hall was till empty, but her ghost sense was went off again. She turned intangible and flew through the ceiling, landing on the roof above. She looked around, still nothing.

"Oh come on, I'm wasting my lunch time looking for some igit ghost…And I can't even find it!" AJ yelled so loud, it made a few people walking down the street look up at the school.

She sighed, and just looked around. She knew it had to be around somewhere, her ghost sense was going off so much it was starting to make her cough.

She took off from the roof and floated over to the football field and landed on the bleachers, which were icy from the previous rain.

She put her hands on her waist and continued to look around. Then, she saw the ghost. It was her brother, who was also in ghost mode. She smiled evilly, and turned invisible.

She flew down behind him, and landed softly on the grass. She turned visible and taped his shoulder; he swung around.

"Boo!" she yelled

"AAhh!" he cried, baking away, then tripping over his own feet, and falling to the ground.

He laid there. AJ walked over, and stood over him; she smiled.

"Not funny", said Josh.

"Huh, I thought it was", she replied.

She stretched out her arm and helped him up; Josh dusted himself off.

"Where's Envey?" asked AJ

"Over in there somewhere", he replied, pointing to a small forest beside the field.

"Doing what?" she asked

"We were looking for a ghost", Josh replied.

"Were?"

"Yeah till it found us", he said.

"Where is it now?"

"Who knows", said Josh shrugging.

"Thanks Josh, it's good to have that kind of information", AJ said.

"Just here to help", he replied.

"Is that all you're here for", AJ said sarcastically.

Josh stopped dusting off his pants, and looked at her with a confused look.

"Never mind", said AJ, "So what happened?"

"Well, we were walking through the football field looking for the ghost, when we saw something glowing green go into the forest. So we followed it, but it was gone before we could catch it", Josh replied.

"What did it look like?" she asked

"Silver, glowing green flames; didn't really get a good look at it", he said.

Suddenly, Envey walked out from the forest, and walked up to the other two.

"Find it?" Josh asked

Envey gave him a Does-it – look –like-it, look; Josh looked away.

"Well I need to go finish my lunch", said AJ.

"US too", replied Envey.

"Alright", AJ replied.

The trio switched back to human form and walked back into the school.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well did you like it? I hope so. Thank you to all the people who have reviewed so far, I love feed back.

And someone asked if AJ, Envey, and Josh, were nesies (I can't spell) and nephew to Danny, the answer is yes. Sorry I forgot the name to the person who asked, but you know who you are, . But I don't mind questions, so if you have any more, I'll definatly answer them for ya, and anybody else who has questions too of course. But anyway R&R!


	6. The first fight

Thank you so much for the reviews. I'm going camping so I won't be able to post 7 until then, course it's not finished yet anyway. But anywho... you can read it now.

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom.

Claimer: I own all characters not originaly accociated with the show.

--------------------------------------------------

Chapter Six

--------------------------------------------------

"Thank goodness, school is over!" cried Envey as the trio walked out the front doors of the school.

"Yep, and there's another exciting day tomorrow", said Josh playfully.

Envey gave him a dirty look, "Thanks for the reminder", she said.

"No problem", he replied.

AJ was just following the two, till they reached the sidewalk.

"Why are you so quiet?" asked Josh. Envey elbowed him in the ribs.

"Ow, what was that for?" he asked, rubbing his side. Envey shook her head, "Shut up", she whispered. "Jeeze you're a wossey".

"Am not", he mumbled.

"I'm just listening", AJ replied.

"That Anndy guy seemed pretty nice, what's his last name?" asked Envey

"I don't know, I forgot to ask", said AJ.

Then, AJ's eyes widened, she stopped in her tracks.

Josh and Envey noticed, "What's the matter?" they asked in unison.

"My application, I need to turn it in before they close", replied AJ.

"Oh, well, were just gonna head over to the mall", said Envey.

"Oh, then I'll come with then", said AJ.

"No!" Envey replied quickly, "I mean…we'll meat you at home, you'd better get that application in before someone else does".

"Um…okay", said AJ, kinda shocked at Envey's reaction. AJ turned and started in the direction, and the other two headed towards the mall.

By now the clouds had completely covered the sky, as AJ walked down the street. She started thinking about the letter that she had found earlier that morning.

Her thoughts were paused, when suddenly her ghost sense went off as she was walking by the deep part of the park; she looked around. Once again there was nothing.

But then she saw something glowing green inside the unlit trees.

She ran behind a tree and went ghost, and then followed the glowing object, not completely knowing what to expect; that was until the green object "Floated" into the open part of the park. That was light enough to be considered daylight, if it weren't for the clouds.

Part of her was kinda glad that "it" hadn't seen her. The ghost, as Josh had said earlier, silver with glowing green flames. The ghost had a face, then another face around its stomach area; it looked robot like.

Then the two faces started to talk with each other. Well, it wasn't really talking, more like arguing.

'That's just odd', AJ thought to herself. She breathed out, and flew out of the dark treed area and into the open.

She came up behind the ghost, but keeping a safe distance between herself and it; as she had learned the hard way.

"You gentlemen aren't doing anything wrong are you?" AJ yelled to the ghost or ghosts, whichever.

'Did I just say gentlemen, I'm such an idiot', she thought.

The ghost swung around fast; he stared at her, "And who might you be?"

She raised an eyebrow, "I could REALLY ask you the same question", she replied.

"I am Skultec 9.9, the ghost zones greatest hunter, and Technus 2.0 as his operating system", he, they, it, replied.

"You are a ghost, right", she asked; he nodded. "That's a relief".

"Who are you?" he asked again

"Avy Phantom", she replied.

The two faces looked at each other. 'That can't be good', thought AJ.

"Phantom, huh?" the face on the stomach asked, supposedly Technus.

"Yeah, why?" she asked

The two looked at each other again, and then without warning shot a blast at AJ; she dodged it just in time.

She returned fire with three ecto-blasts. They dodged two, but the third hit them square in the chest, knocking them to the ground.

They quickly recurred, and grabbed AJ with a metal grappling hook. Then another, its end spinning tremendously fast, made its way closer to AJ's face.

Suddenly, AJ's eyes completely dark blue, then her whole body was covered with blue flames. But strangely, though the flames covered her body you could still see HER. T he flames seemed to be see through.

Dark blue flaming orbs covered her hands. She shot a blast at them from both hands.

Skultec went high into the air, from her blast, then back down. They crashed into the hard ground below. AJ ran to her backpack, reached in, and pulled out a silver Fenton thermos with blue trim.

She ran back towards Skultec, stopping, she pressed the button that sent out a ray, sucking Skultec inside. She then replaced the cap, and walked back to her backpack setting the thermos inside.

The flames had disappeared, as well as the orbs. "That was about the quickest fight I've ever been in", she said, "Maybe this towns not so bad after all…either that or the ghosts are pretty easy".

She was tired from the long day; she had been going all day, with very little breaks in between. So she walked over to an apple tree and laid against it, setting her backpack beside her. She crossed her arms, crossed her feet, set her head against the tree, and closed her eyes.

------------------------------

No more than 10 min. had passed, when she woke up. She looked at her watch, and decided that she would go and turn in her application.

------------------------------

AJ now walked down the dark sidewalk, she had turned in her application just in time, before the café had closed.

She sighed, and kicked a pebble, as she walked.

'Sure does rain a lot here', thought AJ.

And just as AJ thought that, a bolt of lighting cut across the sky. Just as quickly as the sprinkles came, they were gone, and was replaced with pouring rain.

AJ, hurriedly, ran under a buildings canopy.

'Why does this always happen to me', she thought.

She sat down and put her back against the wall, tucking her legs up against her stomach. She laid her head on her knees, and closed her eyes.

-----------------------------------

15 min. past…

The rain was now worse, and poured down harder than before. AJ still sat in the same position she had been in 15 minutes earlier, and was fast asleep.

(_Dream/Flashback_)

_It was nighttime as AJ and Evan walked down the street; they held each other close. AJ's arm wrapped around Evans back and Evan wrapped his arm around AJ's shoulders._

_Lights illuminated from the down town buildings, lighting up the street; cars drove extra carefully, because of the wet roads. But suddenly, they herd screeching tires; they both looked to the side, and saw a car sliding in their direction._

_The both were frozen in their spots, but Evan reacted just in time. He pushed AJ out of the way, she was sent stumbling, but then falling, hitting her head on the hard concrete sidewalk, knocking her unconscious. _

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

You know this was so much longer on microsoft. But I hope you enjoyed it anyway, and the little cliff hanger I left you...( laughs evily.)

R&R ...please.


	7. Transforming

Hey everybody! Yep ch.7! I don't have anything to say so I will stop talking and let you read it...

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or the song from the book "holes".

Claimer: I do own all characters not from the show.

--------------------------------

Chapter Seven

--------------------------------

(Continued Flashback/dream)

_AJ woke up a day later, lying in a hospital bed. Her mother noticed her waking up and rushed to her side._

"_Mom?" said AJ, "what happened?"_

"_Avy your at the hospital…some people found you and Evan", her mother replied._

"_Where's Evan?" AJ asked_

_Her mother noticed her mistake; she sighed._

"_Honey he's…he's", her mother stuttered._

"_He's what?" asked AJ her heart pounding_

"_He's…I'll tell you later", she said smoothly. Her mom turned to go get the nurse, but AJ grabbed her hand, "Mom please tell me", she said._

_Her mothers eyes suddenly filled with tears, "Please", she said again._

"_AJ", she paused, "He's passed away", she said finally._

_--------------------------------------_

End Flashback/dream

-------------------------------

AJ woke up, nearly jumping out of her skin. She breathed in deeply, then out several times. She ran her fingers through her hair, to move it out of her face. She sighed, and put her hands on her knees.

The weather still hadn't let up. So she decided to wait a few more minutes to see if it would get at least a little better.

So to make the time go by faster, she sang one of the songs that her mother taught her.

_If only, if only, the wood pecker cries_

_The bark on the tree was as soft as the skies_

_While the wolf waits below,_

_Hungry and lonely,_

_She cries to the moon_

_If only, if only_

After a few minutes of repeating the song and the weather not letting up the slightest, she decided she wasn't going to spend all night under a canopy. She stood and grabbed her backpack, then ran to the nearest tree.

She looked around; luckily there was no one.

Her eyes suddenly glowed completely green; then her white shirt and black mini-skirt changed to white fur, her hands and feet turned to paws, and her long white hair transformed into two pointy ears.

This was a unique power of AJ's. She was the only one in her family who could transform into a wolf. But was even more amazing was that when she was in ghost mode, she transformed into a black wolf with deep blue eyes. And when in human form she transformed into a white wolf with Dark green eyes.

She had all the traits of a wolf, including great sense of smell, hearing, speed, and eyesight.

After transforming, she picked up her backpack by the handle with her sharp teeth, and started her way home.

------------------------------

AJ was actually starting to enjoy herself as she walked down the sidewalk.

A few people walking down the street paused for a moment, obliviously not used to a wolf walking down the sidewalk carrying a backpack. But the people just shrugged and continued their walk.

AJ was soaked but the rain had finally stopped. So to make the walk go by quicker, she started to run.

-----------------------------

AJ had finally arrived home after a long run. Her snow white fur was now covered in mud. Her backpack was still in her mouth as she walked up the three steps in front of her house.

On the last step at the top AJ's front paw slipped, causing her to fall into a puddle. She laid there for a moment, and then stood up shaking off the water, and then growling at the puddle.

Turning intangible, she phased through the door. Her parents were standing on the other side with their arms crossed.

"Young lady where have you been?" her mother asked

AJ sat down and lowered her head.

"We've been calling you for an hour", her mother continued. AJ waged the tip of her tail.

"Don't give us puppy dog eyes; it's not going to work".

AJ's whole tail waged; her head still lowered. Her mother raised an eyebrow, a smile finally cracking across her face, "Fine, but you'd better call next time".

"Me and your mother are going out for a while, so behave", said her father.

"Josh!" he called

Josh came running in the room, he looked down at AJ, "We don't have to keep it do we?" he said playfully; AJ growled at him.

"Were going out, so behave, Envey's in charge while were gone…alright?"

Josh nodded vigorously.

"We'll see you later", said their mom.

"Bye", said Josh, as their parents walked out the front door.

"Bye", they replied, then shutting the door behind them.

Josh turned to AJ, "Where have you been, we called your cell phone".

AJ dropped her bag, and with-in a few seconds she was no longer a wolf, but her normal human self.

"Well Josh, it's kinda had to answer a cell phone with paws", she replied, witling her fingers as an illustration.

He smiled.

"I need a shower", she said.

"Yeah, you do", said Josh playfully, pinching his nose.

"Funny", she replied, rolling her eyes.

"Hurry up, we want to show you something", said Josh as she walked up the stairs.

"I'll be down in a few", she replied.

------------------------------------------

Thanx to:

Opt1mus, 1Whaed, obsessedwithstabler, josh111888, Dannysghostwriter, and starlightwishes...

Thank you for all your generous reviews, keep em' coming! Rock on!


	8. Over joyed

Sorry it took so long for me to update...just wanted to say thank you for all your reviews, it makes all the hard work worth it. So without further adu'...

---------------------------------------

Chapter eight

---------------------------------------

AJ yawned as she walked down the stairs; she felt so much better now that she had taken a shower. She reached the bottom and walked into the living room, where Josh and Envey were waiting.

They both were sitting on the couch with their feet up on the coffee table, chewing down on popcorn.

They turned their heads and looked at her.

"What?" AJ asked

"Jeeze what took you so long?" said Josh

She rolled her eyes, "You try washing thick fur with paws".

Envey looked at Josh and started laughing, "She got you there", she said.

AJ smiled, "So what was the rush?"

"We got you a few things", they replied in unison.

"You did?" she asked

They nodded; Envey waved for her to come over. So she did, and sat in the middle of them both.

Josh turned and reached for something beside the couch, they were seated on, and the wall. He pulled out three packages; both were wrapped in black wrapping paper, along with a white bow on top.

He handed them to AJ; she sat them on her lap but only sat there.

"Well open them", said Envey excitedly.

"Oh right", said AJ tearing off the paper of one, setting the other two aside on the coffee table.

She ripped off the bow and carefully tore off the black wrapping paper, setting it aside.

Underneth was a box; she opened the lid, "Oh my gosh", she cried. Inside was a laptop, the newest model even.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she said, giving them both hugs.

"You have to open the other two first", said Josh.

AJ set her laptop aside, and picked up her other preasent. She, once again, tore off the bow and wrapping paper, set it aside, and opened the lid to the box.

Inside was a beautiful journal and a necklace. The journal was thick black leather, that had a white dimond in the middle, and her anitials inside of that. The nacklace was a blue flame emblem that had AJ in the middle that hung on a small black chain.

She gasped, "wow", putting the necklace on.

Envey handed her the next one. This one was just a blck box; she opened the lid.

By now she was overflowed with joy, but this gift sealed the package, so to speak.

"You didn't!" she cried. The preasent inside the box was a black and white cloak she had been dying for. She took it out of the box and lifted it up for a better view; her jaw dropped.

"Hope you like it", said Josh.

AJ looked at him, "duh", she said playfully.

"Try it on", said Envey.

AJ got up and swung it around her shoulders. She pinned the two sides together with another blue flamed emblem, that of course, had an A in the middle.

"It's perfect", said AJ.

"Well we knew how much you wanted it", said Josh.

"Mom and dad helped pay for it too", Envey said.

"I love it all, thanks you guys".

"No prob, but there's one more", said Josh.

He reached around the couch again, and drug out a box with the decoration. Josh slid it in front of AJ. She lifted off the lid and her jaw, again, dropped. She bent over and lifted up her gift.

"We named her Rain", said Envey.

What Aj now held was a little white huskey puppy. She waged her tail and tried to lick AJ's nose. A blck leather collar was hung around her fury neck, the name Rain in white on the side.

"She's adorable", said AJ.

---------------------------------------------------------

Later that night AJ layed in her bed staring out her bedroom window. A full moon would peak out of the clouds every now and then.

She suddenly heard whimpering. She looked over to Rain and saw her shaking so hard in her bed it was making her whimper.

AJ slid out of her bed and walked over to the white sleeping puppy. Bending over, she gently picked Rain up and held her close. AJ walked over to her window, and looked down at the street. A person or two would walk by every now and then.

Sighing, she walked over to her bed. She laid Rain down carefully, trying not to wake her up. Then, she got under the covers, covering up Rain as well.

Ten minutes later, she was fast asleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You know what to do.


	9. Preppies and Walks

Yay ch. nine! I don't have anything to say.:P

--------------------------------------------

Chapter nine

--------------------------------------------

AJ woke up early the next morning. She sat up in her bed and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. Looking down, she saw Rain waking up as well. AJ smiled and picked up the little white puppy; Rain waged her tail.

AJ climbed out of her bed, and set Rain on the floor.

Afterwards, she started her daily morning routen.

AJ clipped Rain's leash to her collar. She set her back pack beside the door, that way after their walk she could put Rain inside, grab her backpack and walk to school.

She opened the door, walked through, and shut it behind her.

Walking down the three steps and onto the sidewalk she pulled her new cloak tighter against her cold body. AJ checked her watch. She had an hour and ten minutes before she had to take Rain home and walk to school.

AJ was actually kind of excited to go to school, she didn't really know why.

She thought maybe it was because the days felt like they were getting better, and maybe this town could let her turn over a new leaf and try to move on from the accident that changed her. But she was also excited about the day because she and her family were going to their grandparents house after school.

She hadn't seen her grandparents since she was around eight. But they always kept in touch. Her mom, and her brother and sister, Danny and Jazz, always kept in touch as well, but she had only met them about the same time as she had last seen her grandparents.

Course, it wasn't like they never really wanted to see their family every once and a while, the problem was they lived so far away at the time, so it made it kinda hard.

But AJ just pushed her thoughts aside and continued her walk.

Rain also seemed to be enjoying herself. The snow flakes that now fell from the sky were now a new found toy for Rain.

AJ smiled and shook her head, "dumb dog".

But AJ didn't know that someone was following her. That person jogged towards her, then, once close enough, grabbed her shoulders. She swung around and stared at that person.

"Haha, very funny Anndy", she said.

He smiled, "It's all about the element of surprise".

AJ rolled her eyes and started walking.

Anndy walked beside her.

"Cute puppy", he said.

"Rain", she replied.

"Cool name".

"Thanks".

"So where ya headed?" he asked

"Nowhere, just out for a walk…you?" she replied

"Cemetary café", he replied, "Want to come with?"

AJ thought for a moment, "sure".

No more than 15 minutes later, they had arrived at the café.

AJ snuk Rain inside, and sat at the most distant table she could find. Luckily she found one in a corner near the entrance. AJ covered Rain with a cloak, and sat at the table, while Anndy went and got smoothies.

AJ arived home 45 minutes later. She and Anndy had had a nice discussion of Amity, ranging form the ghosts that infested the town to the populars that infested the school.

Josh and Envey were waiting for her on the front steps, so all three could walk to school together. So she put Rain inside, grabbed her backpack, and the trio headed to school.

As the three walked up to the school, AJ spotted the "bubble gum girl"; AJ's blood boiled. The girl had eventually noticed AJ walking passed her and her possy.

AJ gave a deadly, but brief stare.

"Got a problem?" the girl smart mouthed.

"You want one?" AJ replied

The girl walked up to AJ and did a very bad thing at a very bad time. The girl, once again, popped a bubble in AJ's face.

Josh and Envey, who were standing two feet behind AJ, whispered, "uh-oh", in unison.

"Oh man no wonder you chew mint gum, your breath makes the sewer smell like a field of flowers", AJ mocked.

The girl, unable to think of a good comeback, retreated, per say.

"This isn't over", she said.

"What ever you say…princess", said AJ.

The girl huffed and stomped away, her possy following close behind. AJ smiled. Envey and Josh walked up to her.

"Well at least you didn't hit anybody this time", said Envey.

"She would have deserved it", included Josh.

The three just laughed over the victiory and made their way inside, to begin a new day.

AJ, Envey, and josh had had a nice day at school.

AJ had another run-in with the bubble gum girl, who she found out from Anndy, was Paulina and Dash Baxter's daughter. The girls name was Britney Baxter.

AJ had seen her at lunch in the cafateria. Britney still looked upset from the early morning fight, but AJ just grinned, Britney rolled her eyes and flipped her blonde hair.

But the trio and their parents were now in the car, driving to their granfparents house. It actually was a whole family reunion, even her parents old friends were gonna be there.

Their parents had picked them up from school, and Fenton Works was only a block or two away from Casper High. They had been driving only about five minutes, when they pulled up in front of a tall brick building with Fenton Works on the side.

"Wow, you lived here?" asked Josh

"Yep", Austin replied.

AJ got out of back first then Envey, then Josh.

The five of them walked up to the front door. It had three steps, just like their house did.

Austin knocked on the front door, then opened it.

------------------------------------------------------------

R & R. Please and thank you.

Oh and shabahh...softie. :P


	10. Family Reunion

Yay, chapter ten. Only five more to type. Woohoo! My hands are soar from all this typing and writting, so I hope you like it...or all my work will be in vain...just kidd'n.

So read it already...jeeze.

---------------------------------------------

Chapter Ten

---------------------------------------------

The five stepped in and Jake shut the door.

"Mom", Austin called, walking into the kitchen, setting a cake she had made on the counter.

"They must be out back", she said.

"Alright", Jake replied.

The four followed Austin, beings she was the only one that knew the way around. Sure enough, everybody was out in the backyard…a lot of people were there.

As they walked down a few old crooky steps a red haired woman ran up to Austin.

"austin", the lady cried, giving her a hug.

"Hi mom", replied Austin returning the hug.

Afterwards, Jack had come up and greeted them all as well.

"You guys have grown so much", said Maddie giving them hugs.

Jake and Jack had already gotten into a disscusion about something. As Maddie and Austin started to talk, AJ's eyes wandered around.

But over in the back corner of the yard, she saw Anndy, just standing there, surrounded by adults who were also deep into disscusion. "No way", she said quietly.

Creeping across the yard, she grabbed Anndy's shoulders, as he had done to her. He swung around; he gasped.

"AJ !" he yelled, "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question," she said.

"Maddie and Jack are my grandparents", he replied.

"Wait…their your grandparents?" she asked

"Yeah", he replied.

"Their my grandparents too"

"Woah, were related, that is so weird"

"Yeah I know"

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"So what is your band called?" asked AJ, taking a sip of her soda

She and Anndy were inside with everyone else, sitting on one of the couches in the living room. The adults had hogged everyother seat in the house.

"We havn't decided yet…but do you guys want to join?" he replied

"I'd love to, and I don't think Envey and Josh would mind joining either", said AJ.

"Okay, cool", said Anndy.

"So when's the dance?" asked AJ

"Next Friday".

"Awesome", she replied.

-----------------------------------------------------------

"Well do you?" AJ asked

"Sure", Envey and Josh replied.

"Okay, cool".

-----------------------------------------------------------

AJ had told Anndy that all three of them would like to join the band. He agreed and told her that the next day (Sat.) they were going to reherse at school.

The reunion party seemed to officially end at about 11:00 p.m. That's when most of the people started to leave.

AJ's mom finally got to see her brother, Danny and Jazz. AJ got to say hi as well. AJ even got to meet Clarie, Jazz's daughter, and Tom, Tucker's son.

The night was fun. But AJ was really excited about the next day. No school, band rehersal, and just being able to have some pure fun.

As AJ climbed into bed, and was about to turn off her lamp, he laptop dingged. She paused for a moment, then grabbed her laptop, that was set on her nightstand.

She opened the top. An instant message from her friend Stephanie popped up.

S. Wazz up?

A. Bed

S. Oh, my bad

A. How did you get my email?

S. Your sister

A. She called you?

S. Yep

A. And you didn't want to talk to me?...fine I see how you are

S. Well actually she texted me

A. Oh

S. So how's…how's…where are you again?

A. Amity Park

S. Oh, right…So how is it?

A. It's okay

S. Good

A. Yeah

S. So?

A. So…what?

S. So what have you been doing?"

A. Well…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Sorry it's short. Just as a heads up, the next is even shorter. R & R please!


	11. Connection

A/N:Um...not much to say actually...so I'll just let you read it...enjoy.

Dis: I do not own Danny Phantom.

---------------------------------------

Chapter Eleven

---------------------------------------

For AJ, Saturday hadn't come soon enough. But now that everyone was ready to rehearse, it was going by to fast. They had arranged every ones position in the band.

AJ was lead vocals and lead guitar.

Envey was background singer and keyboard/piano.

Josh and Anndy did guitar.

And Anndy's friend Leon did drums.

Leon Gray was Valerie Gray's son. Anndy and he had been friends ever since kindergarten.

"So what song we doing?" asked Anndy

Everyone was sitting on the stage, some in chairs, some just sat on the floor.

"Well, we need something Avy Jade can sing", said Josh playfully.

Her eyes flashed dark blue at Josh; he smiled.

"How about The Girl Next Door by Saving Jane", suggested Envey.

"I love that song", AJ replied.

"Do you sing it pretty good?" asked Anndy

She looked at him and raised her eyebrow, "Let's see", she said smiling.

Everyone got their instruments ready, and got into place. Anndy started.

----------------------------------------------------------

"That was fun", said Envey.

"Yeah, it was a blast", replied AJ.

The group had been rehearsing for most of the day, and was now packing up all of the equipment and instruments. Envey and Josh were secretly growing happier. AJ and Leon had talked a lot through out the day, especially lunch.

There seemed to be a growing connection between the two.

Envey and Josh knew that maybe Leon could break the link between AJ and Evan's death. You could say that a heart can sometimes be depicted as a puzzle. Sometimes other people hold the pieces that you need. And once you get that piece, the puzzle is put back together and is completed.

When Evan died, a piece of AJ's heart was torn away. But maybe, just maybe, Leon could be that missing piece. If so, AJ's heart could be put back together and completed.

Once all the stuff was packed up and put away behined the stage curtain, everyone grabbed their stuff and headed out the door. The janitor would lock it later.

As they all streamed outside, they decided to go to the trios house and order some pizza for dinner.

"AJ can I talk to you?" asked Leon

"sure", she replied.

The other three noticed the private conversation and walked down the street a little bit.

"Um…I", Leon stuttered, rubbing the back of his neck, "I was wondering if you…would like to go to the dance with me?"

AJ's heart seemed to stop. The words _move on_ swarmed into her ears.

She bit her lip, "Can I think about it?"

"Hey, its better than no", he replied, laughing a little.

AJ smiled; Leon smiled back.

The five started their way to AJ, Envey, and Josh's house.

The sky was once again cloudy. Snowflakes drizzled down, coming to rest on the town below. The weather would make it unbearable for anyone without a coat, and it caused the group to wrap themselves up tighter. But as AJ walked next to Leon and the others, she felt uneasy. She felt like something was following her…

…something far from friendly.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: It's about time I left you with a cliffy. (evil laugh) R&R ! Do it ! Now !...please. Oh yeah, sorry it's short...hey I warned ya.


	12. Senses

Nope still nothing to say...

Dis: I don't own Danny Phantom

--------------------------------------

Chapter Twelve

-------------------------------------

(AJ POV)

As I walked down the street with the others, I know I felt something. I tried to blow it off, but it wouldn't stop nagging at me. I couldn't tell if Envey and Josh felt the same way or if it was a ghost or not.

I didn't know if my ghost sense was going off or if it was just my breath from the cold weather. I looked behined me and saw to red orange eyes looking back at me from a ways down the sidewalk.

I didn't want to freak everyone else out, so I just continued walking.

On the inside I was going, "AAAHHH!...RUN BEFORE IT CHOPPS YOUR HEAD OFF!" But I managed to keep it in.

Thankfully our house wasn't to far from the school. Problem was, we weren't there yet.

(End POV)

They all stopped at Leon's house. He ran inside to tell his mom where he was going and when he'd be back. Everyone understood though, they had to do the same thing.

Envey, Josh, and Anndy were sitting on the front steps debating something. AJ looked down the street again and saw a figure standing against the wall. Those same eyes from before looking back at her.

The figure walked under a street lamp, and she finally saw what it was.

Obliviously male, he had black hair, plae skin, and red and orange eyes. He was kind of skinny with a black shirt and vest and a black cape, that trailed behind him. A bit of grey was hinted every where, and black boots and gloves made his outfit complete.

His look seemed somewhat vengeful.

But AJ could tell he was a ghost, there was just something about him.

"I have to ask you guys something", said Anndy, "Do you know what a halfa is?"

The two's eyes seemed to widen a bit, and concern was written all over their faces.

"Yeah why?" asked Envey

"Well…wait you do?"

Niether moved.

"Are you guys…well…halfas? He asked

"Eh…um…yes", Envey replied, sort of whispering the 'yes' part.

"Awesome!", Anndy yelled, "So am I".

"You are!" They said in shock.

He nodded, "So is my sister".

"So you're a Phantom?" asked Josh

"Yeah, my dad is Dan Phantom. He said you might be Phantoms too because of your mom. So I thought I'd ask", Anndy replied.

AJ and the mysterous ghost still stood on the sidewalk, looking at one another. But he suddenly disapeared.

'Weird', thought AJ, standing there for a moment and then walking back over to the other three. Then, Leon came out the front door of his house, joining the others.

As they started down the sidewalk again towards the trios home, AJ still felt uneasy, like that ghost was still around watching her.

And he was. He was standing on the roof of Leon's house, watching them leave.

He grinned, "Got cha'".

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I can't take credit for this new ghost because it's not my character. So the credit goes to shabahh (1Wahed) Thank you for the character shab.


	13. Finding You

A/N: Sorry it took so long to post...enjoy

Dis: I do not own Danny Phantom.

-------------------------------

Chapter Thirteen

--------------------------------

As AJ lay there that night, staring out her window, watching the snowflakes drizzle down, she thought about Leon's question.

'Should I say yes', she thought over and over.

Suddenly, something black flashed by her window; she sat straight up.

Almost scared to move, she climbed out of her bed and made her way to the window. Looking out it she didn't see anyone, or any 'thing'.

"That's odd", she said quietly, turning to go get back in her bed.

She gasped as two red and orange eyes stared back at her, only a few feet away.

"Hello Avy", he said.

"Who are you?...What do you want?" said AJ

He didn't reply. Instead, a lightning bolt emitted from his hand and cut across AJ's cheek, hitting her so hard she fell to the ground unconscious.

Rain's head peaked out from under her blanket, her ears perked up. The ghost walked over to AJ and picked her up bride style. Turning intangible, he phased through the wall and out into the cold snowy night.

Rain climbed out of her little basket and over to where the ghost had phased through the wall.

She put her front paws up on the wall and tried to look out the window, but she was to short.

Running over to the bedroom door, she scratched at the corner til' it opened. She ran down the stairs and out her dog door, following the sent of the ghost.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"You did good Gama", said a black female wolf.

The male ghost known as Gama Lini smiled, "Thank you".

"You may leave now, but return soon", she said.

He bowed slightly, and flew off.

------------------------------------------------------------------

AJ suddenly woke up, lying in a foot of snow. Stiff and soar she slowly sat up, snow falling off her as she did so.

Pain rushed to the side of her face. She brought her hand up to her cheek and felt a gash that ran from the bottom of her cheek bone, up to her bottom eyelid, stopped, then continued through her eyebrow, and completely stopped at almost the middle of her forehead.

"Oh great, just another reason for me to be the most odd person around", she said sarcastically.

She tried standing, but her legs refused. So she slouched against a tree, crossing her legs in front of her. Sighing, she looked around. All the trees around her were bare. It looked as if she was in the park, but she couldn't tell…

------------------------------------------------------------------

Rain still followed the sent of the ghost, running through the bare sidewalks of the park.

As bare as they were, Rain wasn't the only living thing inside the snow covered park/forest.

Anndy and Katie were out for a late night walk. It was more like ghost patrol, but it was still a walk, none the less.

As the two were talking, Katie noticed something moving in the corner of her eye. She looked over and spotted a pure white puppy bouncing through the pure white snow.

The only way Katie had spotted the puppy in the first place was the little black collar around its neck.

She elbowed Anndy, "What?" he asked

"Look", she replied, pointing.

He followed her finger and saw the small puppy as well.

"Wait a minute", he said.

"What?" asked Katie

"That's AJ's puppy", he said.

He started towards Rain. She saw him and backed up a little.

Katie grabbed his coat, "Let me do it".

Anndy shrugged.

"What's its name?" she asked

He thought for a moment, "Oh yeah, it's Rain".

She knelt down on one knee, "Come here Rain", she said sweetly.

Hesitantly, Rain jogged towards Katie, "Come on puppy".

Katie outstretched her arms and picked Rain up, "Wallah".

"Show off", said Anndy.

Katie took the clip from her purse and clipped it to Rain's collar; she set Rain on the ground and handed the make shift leash to Anndy. Rain instantly pulled on the leash, whining.

The clip slipped out of Anndy's hands and Rain ran into the deep part of the park.

"Butter fingers", said Katie.

They ran after Rain, "Man she's fast", said Anndy.

"Let's fly", said Katie.

Not even stopping, they both switched to ghost mode, and flew off towards the puppy.

------------------------------------------------------------------

CRACK!

AJ's eyes shot open; "Who's there?" she called out, "Hello?"

"What, don't remember an old friend when you see one?" replied a voice

AJ looked a ways in front of her.

A black wolf with bright purple eyes walked out of the shadows and into the open, her fur lit by the moon that was peaking from behind the clouds.

"Zora!" said AJ, "What are you doing here!"

"Oh, little touchy aren't we", Zora mocked.

AJ transformed into her white wolf form. Her green eyes glowed of rage; she bared her teeth.

"Calm down Avy", said Zora smoothly.

AJ stopped baring her teeth, but held her ground.

"I know about Evan", she said, "What a pitty".

AJ growled.

"Go to his funeral?" she asked

"No I didn't", AJ replied.

"Oh so you've learned how to talk in your wolf form, well congrats".

AJ sat down, her long tail curled beside her.

"So why didn't you go to the funeral?" asked Zora

AJ hesitated, "I don't know where he was buried".

Zora stood and walked, and walked towards AJ, circling her, "I do", she said, "follow me", she took off running. AJ took off after her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Rain stopped running and sniffed around.

Katie and Anndy landed softly on the ground, as the looked around they saw paw prints.

"Looks like two", said Anndy.

"Yeah, it does", replied Katie.

Then Rain took off again. The twins just shrugged and followed.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Zora sat in front of a tomb stone, AJ walked up, and Zora moved out of the way.

AJ read,

_Evan Smith_

_Jan. 9, 1991 – April 23, 2006_

_His love was lost…but will never be forgotten._

"His parents are buried here, that's why he was", Zora said.

"Never would have thought that the town I move to is where Evan is buried", said AJ, "But why are you here?"

"To finish you off", replied Zora casually.

"Should've guessed", said AJ sarcastically.

"Just like I did Evan", Zora finished.

AJ hesitated, "What?"

"You heard me…I got rid of your little boyfriend".

"Evan was killed by a car", AJ replied.

"Here's what happened. I run into the road, on purpose of course, causing a car to swerve and head in your direction, "she said it like you would a fairy tail, "I was hoping it'd hit you, but your stupid little boyfriend just had to be the hero".

"He's not stupid!" AJ yelled, "Your gonna pay!"

"I'm so scared", said Zora.

AJ bared her teeth; her hair standing on end.

Suddenly, Anndy and Katie had landed a few yards away; Katie was holding Rain in her arms.

This distracted AJ, causing her to look over at them.

Zora saw her chance and leaped at AJ. With her teeth, she grabbed AJ by the scruff, forcing her to the ground.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I think this is the longest chapter out of all of them, only two more chapters left to go, i'm gonna finish them today because their short...well 15 is extreamly short. But I'm excited to start the sequel...s. But I hope you liked it. R & R

P.S- I think I might do some more on my other stories today too...not sure yet.


	14. Is it over?

Dis: I don't own Danny Phatom like I've said 14 times already

------------------------------------

Chapter Fourteen

-----------------------------------

AJ fell hard to the ground, landing on her side. Zora bit into AJ's scruff even harder.

Though Zora had her by the back of the neck, AJ managed to turn herself;

Grabbing Zora's paw, she flipped it out from under her.

Zora fell, and AJ managed to get up before her.

Unluckily, Gama Lini had shown up, and Katie and Anndy were now fighting him; Katie had tied Rain up to the cemetery's steel fence.

AJ and Zora were still going at it. Green blood stained AJ's white fur, and the snow below her.

Zora seemed to be doing more damage to AJ, then AJ to Zora. But this was a fight AJ would not back down from.

Zora had killed Evan, the one she loved, the one she wanted to be with forever; so AJ was going to kill Zora.

AJ grabbed Zora by her neck and swung her into a gravestone. Zora didn't recover as fast, but once she did she pounced on AJ, knocking her back wards.

AJ was exhausted, and covered in blood, she could barely move. But when she looked at the headstone beside her, and saw Evan's name, all the rage swelled inside her.

With one last burst of energy, she got up and charged at Zora, knocking her into the steel fence.

AJ switched to ghost mode, "I said you'd pay", she said as a blue flamed orb emitted from her hand and straight at Zora's head.

Zora fell to the ground, unmoving.

"So you paid", she finished.

AJ fell to the ground, switching to human form.

She started to cry, not from the physical pain, but the pain she felt in her heart…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well? R&R


	15. Final goodbyes

A/N: Get your tissus ready...

Dis: I don't own DP...blah, blah, blah

-----------------------------------

Chapter Fifteen

-----------------------------------

_3 days later…_

AJ sat there in the graveyard holding a single red rose. She sighed deeply.

"You truly opened my eyes", she said, "I thank you for that".

She set the rose in front of the headstone, "I think I've finally realized that you are still with me…in my heart", she smiled lightly, "Thank you".

After a final glance she made her way through the snow, to the cemetery gates.

She could finally move on, and no longer be drug down by Evan's death. After all that had happened…It was finally over.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Well it's done...for now...Laughs Evily...Told you it was short.


End file.
